One method of controlling the intake of food in an obese person is to place an adjustable restriction band 10 around the upper stomach 20, shown in FIG. 1. This creates a new small stomach pouch in the upper stomach 20 for holding a small amount of food and leaves the larger part of the stomach below the band so the stomach volume available for holding food is reduced. The band also controls the stoma, i.e., stomach outlet, between the upper stomach and the lower stomach 30. The size of the stoma regulates the flow of food from the upper stomach to the lower stomach. When the stoma is small the patient feels full sooner and has a feeling of satiety that lasts longer.
One specific type of an adjustable restriction band 10 is the LAP-BAND system manufactured by INAMED Corporation, shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B. The LAP-BAND system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,604, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Referring to FIG. 2A, the gastric band 10 of the LAP-BAND system includes a body portion 11 a head portion 12 and a tail portion 13. The head portion 12 has a buckle 19 with a pull tab 18 and the pull tab 18 has a hole 18a for receiving a post. The tail portion 13 has a tube 14 extending from one end, a triangular shaped member 13a and a conical shaped barb 13b. Tube 14 is in communication with an inflatable member 16 of the inner surface 15 of the body portion 11. The inflatable member 16 is gradually inflated by injecting a saline solution through the tube 14. The inflated member 16 presses against and constricts the stomach wall underlying the band 10. This results in decreasing the diameter of the stoma. The amount of the injected solution controls the size of the inflated member 16 and accordingly the diameter of the stoma.
During a minimally invasive laparoscopic surgical procedure, the tube 14 of the gastric band 10 is pushed through a laparoscopic cannula and is inserted in the patient's abdomen. The gastric band 10 is then placed around the patient's upper stomach and the tail portion 13 is inserted into the buckle 19 thereby forming a ring structure around the upper stomach. The triangular shaped member 13a of the tail portion 13 interlocks with the buckle 19 and prevents the tube 14 from slipping backwards.
Minimally invasive tools are used for inserting the gastric band into the patient's abdomen and for performing the mechanical manipulations needed for tightening the gastric band around the upper stomach. Surgeons performing this type of laparoscopic surgery have encountered the problem of the gastric band unintentionally disengaging from the insertion tool during insertion. This requires regrasping the tab 18 several times during the insertion procedure, which increases both the operation time and the complexity of the operation.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved minimally invasive tool used for inserting the gastric band through a laparoscopic port into the patient's abdomen that prevents unintentional disengaging.